It Takes Two
by hashleaf
Summary: UPDATE CH.3!Kazu never realises how much he needs Emily until he stands a chance of losing her.But Emily would never leave him...would she? Kazu/Emily, M because its Air Gear
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after a long break I'm back again with a new (hopefully good…) fan fiction! To all those who reviewed 'A Forbidden Love?' I'd just like to say thank you once again. You guys make this worthwhile! Anyway this is a fic about our favourite Kazu and Emily. Oh and this is set before the GST but after the whole incident with the religion thing that Kazu got involved in. This is a separate story to 'A Forbidden Love?'

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Air Gear, its characters, etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily cursed softly as the floorboard creaked loudly under her weight. _Shouldn't have eaten all those muffins for breakfast_, she grumbled silently. At three in the morning she wasn't at her best. Straining her eyes against the gloom, she quickly surveyed the dim room hoping she hadn't woken any of her team mates. The rounded lumps that represented Kogarasumaru in the darkness continued to breathe evenly in deep sleep, their chests rising and falling gently with their breath. Sighing in relief, Emily fixed her gaze on the kitchen door once more and continued to navigate her way across the room. The bare soles of her feet made quiet slapping sounds with each step.

Why everyone decided that it would be more comfortable to sleep on Kazu's living room floor than to go home to their own beds, she would never know. Well, that's not entirely true, she amended ruefully. In order to raise what Ikki termed their "fighting spirit" before the GST, a party had been organised. Since Kazu was the only one of them with a house big enough to hold them all (not to mention that his parents were overseas), it was decided that his home would play host to the party. However, a little too much sampling of Kazu's parent's alcohol supply meant that many of the team, including herself, were out for the count early on in the night.

Emily did have a vague memory of yelling woozily at Ikki, "I have all the spirits I need Cap'n!" while waving a vodka bottle around and nearly hitting him in the face. Fortunately, with an increased alcohol to blood ratio, Ikki also seemed to gain future sight and successfully managed to dodge her swing. After that, Emily guessed it wasn't too surprising that everyone had decided it would be better if they collapsed on the floor rather than risk the journey home.

Last night's escapades also explained why she now felt like a fire had recently passed through her throat leaving it feeling raw and dry as sandpaper.

"I'm never going to drink again," she whispered fervently as she carefully stepped over one of Buccha's legs. Rather than indulge in alcohol, Buccha had scoffed all the food Onigiri had brought from his family's restaurant leaving none for anyone else. Emily fuzzily remembered Kazu giving out to him about that. Something to do with "drinking on empty stomachs"…

Emily froze in her tracks as a terrible thought crossed her mind. Had Kazu been drunk last night? Frantically, Emily racked her memory but simply couldn't remember. Her memories were too faded as if they had happened a week ago rather than just the evening before. She thought she recalled him holding a glass containing a clear liquid at one point in the night but it could just as easily have been water as anything else. Emily groaned and dropped her head in her hands. _Please_, she prayed desperately, _please don't let me have done anything stupid in front of Kazu-sama!_

Continuing the rest of the way over Buccha, she repeated the prayer over and over in her head as if that would make it a reality. Despite her worries though, she couldn't help smiling as she passed Yayoi and Agito asleep on the floor beside each other near the kitchen door. Did the Fang King know that Yayoi had purposefully slept close to him so that the first thing he saw when he awoke would be her face? Emily didn't think so. Agito was so dense when it came to matters of the heart.

Prompted by that thought, but telling herself she was just checking if everyone was still asleep, Emily stole another glance around the room. When she couldn't discern Kazu's shape in the darkness she pretended it was relief she felt. After all, with no memory of what she may, or may not, have done last night it was perhaps better to stay away from him for the time being. Maybe the last thing he wanted to see in the morning would be her face…

A shiver passed through Emily as she stood contemplating that thought. Angrily shaking her head, she regained her resolve. There was no stopping the Girl in Love! Roughly rubbing her bare arms to try and warm them she carefully stepped over Yayoi's sleeping form. It was a good thing Yayoi had thought to cover her with a blanket after she had fallen asleep on the floor or, dressed as she was in only her team shorts and a t-shirt, she probably would have caught a cold. Seriously, where was the heating in this place?

"Good luck in the morning," she whispered to her sleeping friend. Yayoi shifted slightly, almost as if she heard her. Strands of her hair were trapped under Agito's folded arms as they rested behind his head making Emily wonder how they had gotten there in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a dim strip of light suddenly appeared under the kitchen door. Wondering who else could be up at this hour, Emily approached slowly. She hoped it wasn't Kazu's sister. She had yet to meet the formidable woman who had raised Kazu practically all by herself. Emily wanted to make a good impression and in her current state that certainly wouldn't happen.

Heart pounding slightly, Emily crept forwards, her hand stretching for the handle. In one smooth motion she opened the door then shut it quickly behind her before the increased light awakened her team mates. With a door now between her and her sleeping friends Emily finally relaxed. Forgetting momentarily that someone else might be there, she slumped wearily against the doorframe and breathed a sigh of relief. Now, finally time to get a drink. Her poor throat was parched.

"Are you alright, Adachi?"

Emily gave a muffled squeak and looked up towards the speaker.

"Kazu-sama!" she gasped, clutching her hands to her chest and staring over at the golden-haired boy, "You-you gave me a fright."

"Ah, sorry!" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Dammit, why did it have to be Kazu-sama? She wasn't ready to face him yet over what could have happened last night. Her thoughts were in disarray as she rapidly tried to find an excuse for her sudden shock.

"It's fine, Kazu-sama. I just…didn't think anyone was up that's all," she settled for lamely. She could feel her cheeks burning, certain that Kazu would see right through her lie.

"Oh, okay," he said, completely oblivious to her discomfort. Emily breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Now that he crisis had passed, Emily began to relax. Turning to look at Kazu properly for the first time, she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing there but the words died in her throat before she had even began.

He was naked from the waist up.

Even his hat wasn't in its usual place. For some reason this just seemed to add to the general impression of indecency. His scruffy jeans hung low on his hips as he turned to the fridge.

"I was feeling a bit hungry after the party seeing as Buccha ate all the food…" he trailed off as he rooted through its contents.

"We're a bit low on supplies if you're hungry. Sis hasn't been to the shops yet," he added apologetically, turning to glance at her over his shoulder.

"No…no, it's fine…" Emily replied faintly. She had barely heard him. She was too captivated in watching the play of muscle under his skin as he searched through the fridge. _He has a nice back_, she thought vaguely, _lean and compact_. Perfect for a speed rider in other words.

"A girl doesn't always like it fast though!" she whispered mischievously, giggling slightly.

Emily stopped abruptly when Kazu looked around quizzically.

"Private joke," she improvised quickly, answering the unspoken question in his eyes. She already didn't know what she might have done last night and then she had to go and act like a crazy person. Jeez, where were her brains sometimes?

Determined to take control of the situation, Emily strode over to the fridge and bent at the waist beside him. The little fridge was obviously the source of the light she had spotted earlier. Apart from its light the room was in darkness with only the moon to provide any illumination. Emily could still feel her cheeks burning from earlier and hoped Kazu didn't notice.

"This will do," she said briskly, reaching out to grab a carton of soup.

As her arm was stretching for it, it brushed the bare skin of his hip. Emily froze as she saw Kazu shiver minutely and turn away from her to rub his arms as if cold.

"Kazu-sama…" she began, not sure of what she was going to say, one hand still stuck in the fridge but he interrupted her.

"Haha yeah, soup is fine!" he grinned and held one hand out," I'll put it in the microwave for you."

Emily looked at his blue-grey eyes as she handed the soup to him. They were as clear and strong as ever. Maybe she had just imagined his reaction when she touched him…

They waited in companionable silence as the microwave hummed quietly in the background. As Emily sat swinging her legs on the counter and taking occasional swigs from her glass of water, she watched Kazu discreetly out of the corner of her eye.

He leaned casually against the counter across from her, arms folded loosely on his chest. He was gazing intently at the microwave as if deep in thought, one bare foot tapping idly against the kitchen tiles. Every now and then he would move to give the soup a stir.

With a start, Emily noticed she was smiling softly as she watched him standing there quietly. Hanging her head so her hair covered her expression, she let her smile linger. It was one of the main things she loved about him, she realised, the fact that he didn't feel the need to fill every waking moment with idle chatter. He wasn't like Ikki who thought his ideas needed to be heard before everyone else's. He considered other people besides himself. Looking at his eyes as they contemplated some problem, Emily felt an upswelling of love inside her heart.

The ping of the microwave broke into her thoughts.

"I've got it!" she said happily, hopping nimbly off the counter and pouring the soup into bowls. They made their way to the kotatsu table, where Emily gratefully pulled the futon over her legs letting the heat seep into her cold limbs. She groaned in appreciation as her chilled feet finally began to thaw out. Kazu, sitting down opposite her, smiled in understanding.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn the heating on earlier, what with the party and everything," Kazu said in apology. Then as if that thought was the trigger, he brought up the one subject Emily had been hoping to avoid.

"So…good party last night, eh?" he said, leaning back on his hands, "Good thing my sis was at a friend's house for the night or she would have murdered me for letting you guys near the drink!"

"Oh-oh really?" she stammered, hastily taking a gulp of her soup and burning her tongue in the process, "Oww!"

"You okay?" Kazu asked, leaning forward in concern, "The soup's too hot to drink yet."

"I know that now," Emily said sheepishly, feeling like an idiot.

"Must be a lingering effect of the alcohol," Kazu said laughing. Emily couldn't help it. She smiled too. He was just so cute when he laughed. Making a sudden decision, Emily faced him squarely.

"Kazu-sama…did I …do anything," she struggled to find the right word, "_unusual_ while I was drunk?" She gazed at him waiting desperately for his answer.

Kazu considered her question carefully for a moment, gripping his chin and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Well…" he began slowly and Emily felt her stomach flip, "you _did_ talk to a plant, which you named Herbert, and attempt to sing a few songs with Ikki…but you fell asleep pretty soon after the second chorus of 'Jingle Bells'…if that's what you mean?" he asked, looking at her again.

Emily felt weak with relief. She hadn't confessed her undying love or tried to kiss him! Thankful that nothing had changed between them, she raised her bowl and took a grateful sip, remembering too late about her burnt tongue.

Kazu's peals of laughter followed her as she ran to the kitchen and literally _poured_ water over her tongue.

"It's no' sunny!" she said with her tongue out, glaring at him.

"S-sorry," he gasped, struggling to contain his mirth. Emily sighed then smiled back. How could she remain angry when he had just given her such good news? Besides it was her own fault really. She went to sit back at the kotatsu.

"Hey."

The sudden change in Kazu's tone caused Emily to look up in surprise. He was fiddling absently with his bowl and didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Later on today do you want to…um… go for a run or something?" he glanced at her quickly and seeing her amazed expression he went on hurriedly, "Of course, if you're busy I under-"

Emily didn't give him a chance to get any further. She leaped to her feet nearly upsetting the table.

"Yes, Kazu-sama!" she cried, a huge smile on her face. Kazu stared at her in bemusement, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Er…okay, I'll pick you up from you're house near evening time then?" he asked, keeping the table between them.

"Sure!" Emily beamed, happiness radiating from her in waves. Kazu-sama had asked her out! Okay so he probably didn't see it as a proper date but she certainly did! His voice broke in on her silent celebration.

"Well, we should probably head back to sleep or we won't be running anywhere later!" he joked, grinning at her. Emily smiled back. He was such a sweet guy. Emily loved Yayoi but she couldn't understand what she saw in an insensitive person like Agito. In Emily's eyes, the perfect guy was Kazu.

She followed him silently back through the living room but when she spotted the pale outline of her blanket against the ground, she stopped regretfully. She didn't want to be separated from Kazu. Almost as if he read her mind, he stopped too and looked around for her. Retracing his steps, he bent down and whispered softly in her ear.

"You should have told me you stopped." His tone was reproachful as his breath slid across her skin like a caress.

"I-I didn't know you were going to sleep with me," Emily whispered back then blushed at her choice of words.

Kazu grinned. She could hear it in his voice when he spoke.

"Do you want me to?" he teased. Emily blushed even harder. She had never heard Kazu speak like that before. Was it because they were both whispering in the dark, creating the illusion that they were alone? She jumped slightly when Kazu bent down and picked the blanket off the floor.

"Truth is," he continued more seriously, "you have the only blanket we keep downstairs and I'm too lazy to fetch another one. Guess you're stuck with me for the night." He smiled innocently.

Sighing, Emily sank to the floor. Her palms were sweaty from nerves. Sure she had slept beside him before but that was usually a carefully planned attack executed only after he had fallen asleep. This time they would be going to sleep together. Emily cringed.

Kazu flopped to the floor and lay back, popping his hands behind his head. Emily couldn't help gazing down the lean length of him as he stretched beside her. Raising her eyes back to his face, she flushed to the roots of her hair when she saw him looking at her. Rather than be angry that he had caught her staring at him, he held out one hand to her.

"Come here," he said quietly, eyes burning into hers, Gulping audibly, Emily took it and lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. Beneath her ear his heart beat strong and steady. The sound calmed her somehow and so when Kazu's arm encircled her and his hand rose to stroke her hair, she relaxed into his touch allowing it to lull her to sleep. She placed her own hand on his chest where his other hand soon rose to clasp it gently.

"Kazu-sama…" she breathed softly, half asleep. Nothing had ever felt as right as lying there in his arms.

Then, just as Emily was finally drifting off, a strange chill of foreboding passed through her. She suddenly knew with an absolute certainty that this happiness would not last. She shivered and Kazu's arms tightened automatically around her. Their strength banished the sensation and by morning she had forgotten all about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So the start of another story…Do I have a thing for the main couple falling asleep together at the end of a chapter? Yes, yes I do ;) I have to say though that I'm finding this harder to write than 'A Forbidden Love?'…Well not to worry! I still have lots of ideas! Consider this an early Christmas gift if I don't get the next one out before the 25th.

Oh and a kotatsu is one of those tables with the heaters underneath. As always, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed. Looking back over Ch.1 it occurred to me that Kazu seemed a bit OOC. My only excuse for this is that I hadn't read AG since last August or so. Don't worry though because I've re-read the series again (quickly!) so hopefully our Kazu is back to himself.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear, its characters, etc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name?"

"Mikura Kazuma, though Kazu is fine."

"I'll call you what I want boy! Now, parent's occupation?"

"They work overseas, but what has this to do with-"

"Quiet! I'm asking the questions. What do _you_ work as?"

"I'm a student but really, Adachi-san-"

Emily's father interrupted Kazu once again, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Hmm…a leech of society then…"

Kazu stared at him flabbergasted. A leech of what? Staring at the imposing figure blocking the entry to Emily's house, Kazu swallowed back the retort he was going to make. No point aggravating the man, especially if he ever wanted to see Emily. Glancing anxiously over her father's shoulder he still saw no sign of her. He wished she would hurry before he was subjected to twenty questions again. He shifted restlessly from foot to foot, fidgeting nervously as her father continued to glare at him. Almost as if his movement had attracted attention to them, Emily's father pointed an accusing finger at Kazu's AT's.

"And what are those skate things you're wearing?" he demanded, "They look dangerous to me. You better not be getting my Emily involved in anything suspicious or it'll be your neck on the line!"

Kazu backed up quickly, seriously considering just shouting for Emily, when help arrived in the form of her mother. Placing a calming hand on her husband's arm, she smiled warmly at Kazu.

"I'm sorry, Kazu was it?," Kazu nodded, relief flooding through him now that he was dealing with a sane human being, "My husband is just a little overprotective, especially as we're not used to having boys over to see Emily."

She glanced up at her husband meaningfully.

"Which is why we agreed that we would make Kazu-kun feel welcome," she said giving him a hard look. Kazu could see where Emily got her strength of will from.

Emily's father gave in with ill-grace, moving over reluctantly so Kazu could enter the house. However, Kazu remained where he was. There was absolutely no way he was going inside when there was a chance of being trapped in there with that monster. Seeing his decision, Emily's father gave a small smile of triumph and turned to shout up the stairs.

"Emily, there's some skinny bean pole here to see you!" he bellowed, and then lowering his voice so she wouldn't actually hear him he said, "I can't say much about you're choice in men. He looks like a hooligan to me. What's the hat for, eh? Probably a member of some gang…" He trailed off, still grumbling.

Kazu contained his indignation. Bean pole? He guessed he would just have to get used to it…but the mention of a gang made him smile as he thought fondly of the East Side Gunz. What would Emily's father say if he knew she _was_ actually a member of a gang? Kazu chuckled as he imagined the look on her father's face. Sure they had a different name now and they rode on wheels but Ikki was still their Babyface.

Kazu glanced up hopefully when he heard thumping coming from the direction of the stairs. He was beginning to feel rather nervous just standing in front of her parents. Didn't they have to mind the shop or something? If he had known he would have had to deal with this, he would just have agreed to meet her somewhere.

Even as the thought entered his mind, Kazu knew it wasn't true. He _did_ want to pick her up at her house, even if it meant meeting her parents. He recalled the strange glow of happiness he had felt when her mother mentioned that they didn't usually have boys call over to see Emily. It made him feel…special, something he certainly wasn't used to, living as he did in Ikki's and Agito's shadow.

It was as he was considering these things that Emily finally made her entrance. Squeezing with difficulty between he father and the doorframe, she stumbled to a stop in front of Kazu. She glanced over her shoulder to glare at her father, no doubt blaming him for her less than graceful exit. He returned her glare with a look of pure innocence. Ignoring him, Emily turned back to face Kazu. She was slightly out of breath and red in the face as she stared apologetically at him. Her AT dangled loosely from one hand.

"Sorry, Kazu-sama!" she gasped, "For some reason I had loads of work to do today and I barely had time to get ready before you arrived!"

She threw a quick suspicious glance at her father, who shrugged.

"If you want to succeed in this world you have to work," he stated grandly before glancing slyly at Kazu, "We can't all live off the state."

"Wait! Just how do I-"

Once again he cut Kazu off.

"And I don't agree with this '-sama' business. What's all that about? Does he make you do it?" he asked Emily but staring threateningly at Kazu, "I warned you boy about getting her involved in anything!"

"Right, bye now ota-san, oka-san!" Emily said pointedly. Her father stood unmoving but her mother nodded in understanding.

"Come on now dear, let the children go and play," she said coaxingly, drawing him away from the door. He huffed but finally allowed his wife to pull him back.

"Have her back before ten, okay?" he said gruffly, not meeting Kazu's eyes. Kazu nodded solemnly. He could see the genuine concern in Emily's father's face. It wasn't that he didn't like Kazu, he was just worried about his daughter. Kazu felt that maybe getting on with Emily's father wasn't so impossible after all.

Emily's parents turned to leave but not before Emily's mother mouthed the words "have fun" over her shoulder. With a sigh of relief, Emily flopped onto her doorstep and began to pull on her AT.

"Sorry about that, Kazu-sama," she said with an embarrassed laugh, "No matter how many times I tell them they still think this is a date."

She looked at him expectantly as if waiting for something. Frantically, Kazu went back through what she had just said but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Realising she was still waiting for a reply, he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, their crazy…ha…"

For some reason this only seemed to upset her. Kazu suddenly wished fervently that Ikki was here. Ikki would know what to do. Or even Onigiri. However, looking over at Emily, Kazu quickly revised that opinion about Onigiri and perhaps even Ikki. There was no way he wanted those perverts near Emily the way she was dressed today.

Sitting on the ground pulling on her AT, Kazu got a good view of her toned legs thanks to the short navy skirt she was wearing. It only reached to mid-thigh and as Emily crooked her knee to tie her laces, Kazu caught a glimpse of lacy panties underneath. Swallowing hard, Kazu determinedly shifted his gaze to her top. Rather than being a safer option it turned out to be worse. He could barely take his eyes off the tight, white string top she wore. Its low scoop neck showed off her ample cleavage as she bent forward.

Kazu turned away from her abruptly as he felt a stirring below the belt. Damn, did she have to dress like that all the time? No other girl affected him like this. He suddenly had the strangest urge to cancel their run. For some reason he didn't want other guys seeing her. _That's stupid_, he told himself sternly, _she dresses like that in front of Kogarasumaru everyday!_

_But Kogarasumaru all know she's yours_, a little voice whispered inside him.

_That_ pulled him up short. His? When did he start thinking that? Before he had time to ponder that incredible thought any further, Emily rolled up beside him.

"You ready to go, Kazu-sama?" she asked brightly with only slightly less than her usual cheer. Kazu hated that he had ruined her good humour with his offhand comment. In an attempt to remove the lingering traces of sadness from her eyes, he impulsively grasped her hand.

"Come on, Adachi!" he cried, applying pressure to his AT and tugging her after him. They zoomed onto the road, dodging late evening shoppers. Yells and screams followed in their wake.

"Ah, Kazu-sama, wait!" Emily called, speeding along behind him, "You know I'm not as fast as you!"

"You were captain of the track team right?" he shouted over his shoulder, grinning widely. AT always got his blood pumping. "Then show me how you love to run!"

Dropping her hand, he shot forward. Deliberately he chose less populated roads so they could run undisturbed. The air whistled by his face as he swerved around a bend and he tilted his head to the sky enjoying the sheer freedom of just running. The sky looked limitless from the ground, vast beyond comprehension. The wind tugged at his hat as he picked up speed and he quickly placed it in his hoodie pocket, unwilling to lose it.

Still in the process of doing this, he felt something lightly tap him on the back. Glancing behind, he saw Emily grinning wildly, her eyes sparkling as she rushed up beside him. Her hair and skirt whipped out behind her, snapping in the air from her speed.

"Tag, you're it!" she cried happily, before whirling past him. Kazu stared after her, momentarily stunned. He certainly wasn't running his fastest but still… Smiling, he raced after her. No one could beat him at tag.

Shooting forwards, he soon caught sight of her leaping onto the roof of a nearby building. So she was taking things to the sky? Kazu tensed his legs and effortlessly launched himself into the air. Landing lightly, he missed her skirt by inches as she twirled out of his way. Grinning, he continued the chase.

She led him on a merry dance across the rooftops, always one step ahead. She was good, he conceded. She knew the best way to beat his speed was to keep him off level ground as much as possible. Yet her luck could only last so long. He was Spitfire's successor after all.

Seeing an opportunity, Kazu picked up speed. Laughing, Emily tried to dodge as he closed in on her but he was ready for that. He swerved to the side and, quick as a flash, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her in tightly against him and with a _whoop_, launched them off the side of the building.

Into empty air.

He felt the world fall away from them and for just a few seconds they were defying gravity, unbound by the normal laws of physics. Silence pounded in his ears as they flew through the air. The sky filled his vision, clouds and strands of Emily's hair forming a breathtaking mosaic. _This is what it feels like to fly_, he thought contentedly, holding Emily close. Her answering squeeze just added to the sensation. _This is freedom._

Seeing the ground rushing up to meet them, Kazu executed a quick 360 spin, building up momentum. His wheels touched earth and he pressed down, adding extra friction. Flames blazed up behind him as he came to a sliding halt, Emily safely held in his arms.

They were both breathing heavily from pure exhilaration as they stood resting against each other to survey his handiwork. Suddenly, Emily broke out into peals of laughter and turned and gripped the front of his hoodie. Smiling and gasping for breath at the same time, she stared up at him, her eyes shining with wonder and excitement.

"Is that what it's like every time you go that fast?" she asked breathlessly, "Like the rest of the world is just static?"

Kazu grinned, sharing her enthusiasm. His own cheeks were sore form smiling.

"Yeah, it's the best feeling in the world, it's even better-"

"than running!" they finished together. Looking at each other, they burst into more laughter. The adrenaline was still pumping through Kazu and he laughed until his sides felt like they'd split, but he kept his hold on Emily. Wiping tears from his eyes, he gazed down into her glowing face. His heart was pumping wildly from the exertion and the laughter while his blood continued to thunder through his veins. How long had it been since he ran for the pure sake of it, simply for the awe of running? Emily had made it happen, this happiness. How had she known? How did she always know?

The girl in his arms continued to chuckle softly. Her eyes were still filled with the wonder of flying and with a start, Kazu remembered she was afraid of heights. However, if her expression was anything to go by, this experience at least hadn't scared her. Her breaths were coming fast from excitement and they were starting to make Kazu uncomfortably aware of how close they were. Emily seemed to realise it at the same time, glancing up at Kazu and blushing madly.

"Um…" she began hesitantly and made to pull away but Kazu tightened his hold and pulled her closer, surprising them both. "Kazu-sama…?" she trailed of in confusion.

_Shit, what am I going to do now!?_ he thought frantically, scrambling for a way to get himself out of the situation, while at the same time cursing his body for acting on its own. Her breath was blowing softly against his face which only served to distract him further. Forcing himself to be calm, he looked down at her.

Staring into her deep brown eyes, Kazu felt the same rush of emotions as he had last night when he pulled her down to sleep beside him. He couldn't understand where they came from, only that they made him to do crazy things, like how right now he had held Emily closer rather than let her go which would be the normal thing to do. Onigiri had told him that it was normal to want to sleep with a girl but for some reason Kazu didn't think that the fat boy understood what Kazu had meant when he told him about Emily. Surely this feeling was more than plain lust. Why else would the first thing he want to see each morning be her face?

Emily had stopped trying to pull away and stood silently as he considered these thoughts. Her dark gaze regarded him patiently from within the circle of his arms. The image of the calm façade was broken though when he heard her swallow and quickly lick her lips nervously. The small gesture attracted his attention and Kazu felt his eyes being drawn towards her mouth. Pink and moist, Kazu found himself wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked. Almost he felt himself tilt the slightest degree forward…

"Adachi-san! Hey, Adachi-san!"

Quick as an arrow, Kazu felt the mood shatter around them. Releasing Emily, he turned away, his unfulfilled desire making him unintentionally rough so she stumbled slightly. Angry with himself now, he shoved his hat harshly onto his head. _Was I really just about to kiss Adachi? _The voce that had interrupted them called Emily's name again and Kazu turned, hoping for a fight, anything he could take this anger out on.

A tall, brown-haired boy with a friendly smile was making his way across the grass towards them. For the first time Kazu realised that they were on the school's soccer pitch. Beyond Emily he could see the soccer team training, yelling and passing the ball to each other.

The boy finally reached them. He gave Kazu a once over, dismissing him straight away and turned to Emily, a huge smile on his face again. Looking her over, he gave a low wolf whistle. Kazu, already in a bad mood, felt dislike form, cold and instant, in his stomach.

"Hey, Adachi-san, looking good!" he teased, brown eyes holding a glint of laughter, "I guess I should have joined the track team after all!" He smiled showing straight, white teeth.

Kazu heard his own teeth grind in anger. He felt like picking Emily right back up and leaping away. What right had this guy to talk to Emily like that? The guy wasn't even wearing AT, just a pair of fancy dress shoes. Not that he'd be able to keep up with his speed anyway. Kazu felt strangely comforted by the thought. He had never taken pride in his speed before, it was just something he accepted as being part of him, as natural as his hand or his ability to talk but now he needed the reassurance of its existence.

With a start he realised that the boy was speaking to him. Now that he was no longer addressing Emily, his tone had lost its warm edge.

"So what were you guys doing burning up the pitch?" the boy inquired, gesturing at the smouldering remains of the grass, "Or maybe I was just interrupting something?" He raised his eyebrows sceptically, clearly implying that he was adding the last merely as a joke.

Kazu felt the ball of dislike grow larger in his stomach.

"No, you weren't," he replied coldly, "We were just leaving. Come on Adachi."

He held his hand out for Emily. He'd be damned if he would let this guy think there was nothing between them. Emily stepped forward hand rising to grasp his, when the brown haired boy intervened. Sliding himself between them smoothly, he took Emily's hand instead. With a great show of consternation, he said:

"But you haven't even introduced us yet, Adachi-san!" His eyes were round with mock dismay, "I think I know who he is but the poor fellow is at the disadvantage here as I'm quite sure he does not know who _I_ am. It's only mannerly to introduce us," he gently reprimanded her, the friendly tone back in place. He stroked her hand as it lay within his. With slight difficulty, Emily extricated herself from his clutches.

"Ah yes, I forgot!" she said sheepishly, giggling nervously. Kazu clenched his fists in anger on hearing the sound. Just who was this guy? Who was he to Emily? Emily's next words answered his first question for him.

"Kazu-sama this is Mizuho Kai, Mizuho-kun this is Mikura Kazu…ma," Emily introduced them quickly, stumbling slightly over Kazu's unfamiliar full name, "Kazu-sama, Mizuho-kun's father is the major shareholder in Mizuho Financial Group Inc."

Emily said this as if it meant should mean something to him. On seeing his vacant expression, she expanded further. "That's one of the top six banks in Japan, you know, the one that Ikki got kicked out of for looking for a loan."

Emily smiled, as he let out a small chuckle at the memory. Man, she could always cheer him up. Looking over at Kai, Kazu reassessed his opinion of him. He hadn't noticed it before but Kai's carefully casual clothes were all designer. Kazu usually didn't pay attention to such things but maybe Emily did…maybe rich guys were her thing…Kazu felt his sour mood return as if it had never left.

"Aww, Adachi-san did you have to introduce me like that? Now I sound like some sort of bad guy," Kai laughed as slung one arm nonchalantly across Emily's shoulders. He grinned at the silently fuming Kazu, "but you did forget my most important title."

Kazu felt the strangest feeling of dread spread through him. He knew with a startling certainty that he did not want to hear the next words from Kai's mouth. With a kind of dread he watched as Kai drew breath to speak. Still hugging Emily with one-arm, Kai said the damning words.

"I'm Adachi-san's fiancé!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, don't kill me. This is a _Kazu_/Emily fic. I hate it when authors go totally off the radar with their stories. That's not going to happen here. Kazu can just be a bit overdramatic sometimes as we all know! ;) Right well I don't know when the next chappie will be up! Sorry about that but college is starting up again…work, work, work! Don't let that stop you from reviewing though! :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Right, explanation time! This chapter was completed quicker than I thought it would be. Maybe that's because I stayed up until four one night (morning?) writing it for you guys! I'm so nice. :P So a good long chapter to tide you by until I have time to update again.

**Whocares?: **(I care! lol) Anyway, yeah I think Kazu is like a knight too. It's why he's one of my favourite characters! :D He's just so sweet and chivalrous. But remember even knights have to go through some trials before they get the damsel! Read and find out what I mean… ;) Thanks for your reviews!!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Air Gear, its characters, etc…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm Adachi-san's fiancé!"_

The words fell like a stone in the sudden silence. Emily stood, mouth slightly open, not uttering a word as she stared at Kai with an unreadable expression on her face. She appeared frozen to the spot. _Probably hadn't planned on telling me,_ Kazu thought sourly, but although the words were acidic they didn't truly reflect the turmoil churning inside him.

In reality, it felt as if someone had taken his heart and frozen it. What else could explain the sudden sucking emptiness he experienced in his chest? The words replayed themselves incessantly in his mind, each time adding another layer of ice to the hollow where his heart had been.

"_I'm Adachi-san's fiancé!"_

"… _Adachi-san's fiancé!"_

"…_Adachi-san's…"_

Adachi…Kazu couldn't bear to look at them standing so close any longer. He turned on his heel abruptly, blindly looking for an avenue of escape. He needed to get away from here, to run…just run away. He tensed his legs getting ready to spring.

"Kazu-sama, wait!"

He answered without looking around. To do so would just make this even harder for him.

"Don't worry, Adachi, you'll be able to get home safely. It's still light out," he struggled to keep his voice steady, to not let the emotions that threatened to swamp him spill out into his words. He fixed his gaze on the sky again.

"Kazu-sama, please, I need to explain!" Emily's voice was desperate and, reading his intentions, she dashed over to him and gripped his arm fearfully, preventing his escape. Kazu attempted to free himself not wishing to stay a moment longer, but Emily's formidable strength defeated him. Despite himself, he looked down at her clinging to his arm.

Wide brown eyes stared back at him pleadingly but in their depths, Kazu noticed a spark of anger.

"Just let me explain!" she demanded, tugging at his arm, "please" she added as an afterthought.

It was that glimpse of anger in her eyes that did it. Kazu felt shame burn him. It was his actions of running away that had angered her.

"Alright, I'll listen," he conceded and the answering glow of happiness in her eyes was like a knife to his heart.

_Not mine anymore,_ the voice chanted inside him.

Kazu ignored it as he approached the smug figure of Kai. He stopped when there was only a foot of space between them.

"Out with it," he stated as calmly as he could when everything in him was urging him to beat the guy before him to a bloody pulp. As if sensing his intent, Kai backed up slightly but kept his self-satisfied smirk. The friendly smile was long gone.

"I thought I was pretty clear earlier," Kai said coolly, quirking an eyebrow, "Adachi-san is my fiancé, promised to me since we were children. Guess you're out of luck, blondie." He grinned.

Emily stepped between them before Kazu even had time to draw back his fist.

"Let _me_ explain," she stated, giving Kai a stern look which he blithely ignored still grinning at Kazu over her head. She frowned at him but seemed to decide that placating Kazu was more important. Taking a calming breath she began, staring earnestly up at him as she spoke.

"When I became captain of the track team, they decided that a party would be the best way to celebrate. We were allowed to bring guests and one of the members brought Mizuho-kun. We…got along fairly well," Emily looked embarrassed now, averting her eyes from his and blushing, "I was young, Kazu-sama, although we weren't children like Mizuho-kun said. I was thirteen or so and flattered that such a nice boy liked me. He walked me home and, on the way home, he made me…he made me promise that we'd marry someday. I agreed thinking that spending my life with such a nice person would be wonderful…"she trailed off, a wistful look in her eyes. Shaking herself, she continued in a more normal tone.

"I didn't see Mizuho-kun for years after that. I forget all about the promise I had made. Then one day we met by chance in the park. It was nice seeing him again after all those years but that was all. I no longer felt the way I did when we met at the party. Neither of us mentioned the promise and we parted as friends. At least I did…Besides regardless of how we might have viewed it, it meant nothing, no official ceremony was held and I thank God now that it was so. I don't even know why Mizuho-kun even mentioned such a thing," Emily glanced at Kai in confusion who just smiled brightly.

"Don't frown so, Adachi-san, you'll get wrinkles," he chimed merrily. He was like a different person around her, Kazu mused.

Kazu still didn't trust the chameleon like stranger but at least Emily's explanation had eased his heart somewhat although he couldn't say he'd ever like Kai. It was just too soon after feeling like his heart was breaking. Besides, Emily may have considered their promise in the past but Kai certainly didn't. For some reason he felt there was more to all this.

"Ah, Adachi-san, you wound me with your casual dismissal of our engagement," Kai's face wore a martyred expression. He eyed Kazu as he spoke, clearly waiting for his reaction as he pulled Emily alongside him. She squeaked in surprise, "Unlike you, I took it very seriously. Want proof?"

And before Kazu could stop him, he bent and placed a lingering kiss on Emily's lips. Kazu's reaction was instantaneous. His vision went red and next thing he knew Kai was sprawled on the pitch, limbs in an ungainly heap. It was the most undignified Kazu had seen the boy since they had met.

Kai rubbed a red and swollen jaw in obvious pain as he glared furiously up at Kazu. Spitting blood, he climbed stiffly to his feet, more than just his face bruised. His pride too must have taken a beating. Anger gleamed in his brown eyes and Kazu relished the chance to punch him again as his own fury coursed through him.

"Come on then," he said softly, raising his fists.

"Swear she was your girlfriend," Kai muttered, an achievement considering his bleeding lip. Red hazed his sight again, everything else temporarily forgotten in his desire to pummel the guy before him. His body crouched, ready.

And a tiny voice pierced the bloody veil that shrouded his thoughts like an arrow.

"My first…" it trailed off.

Kazu felt his will to fight drain away as quickly as water down a drain as his brain slowly processed those two little words. His vision cleared and her turned to look at Emily, still standing in the exact spot she had been in when Kai kissed her.

"My first…" she said again, a trembling hand held to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with wonder and another emotion that just then he couldn't comprehend. It filled her eyes as she turned to look at him full on but still Kazu refused to understand. His own pain was all that he felt now, that and his anger.

"Kazu-"she began haltingly, eyes still focused on his face. He wondered what she saw there that she hesitated even to approach him. Not wanting to frighten her further, he made an effort to compose his features even forcing one of his smiles. It felt more like a grimace.

"Maybe we should leave Adachi," he said with false humour. She nodded mutely and crossed to him.

"Leaving just like that, blondie? Not going to get me back for stealing your girlfriend's first kiss?" Kai goaded. Emily placed a restraining hand on Kazu's arm.

"Let's just go," she muttered under her breath, obviously not wanting any more fighting. She moved away a few paces but turned when she noticed he wasn't following her.

"Please, let's leave."

It was the terribly weary tone in her voice that finally got him moving. Dragging his AT, he trailed miserably in her wake. The day seemed darker somehow although the sun was only beginning to set. It felt as if someone had taken the happiness of earlier and snuffed it out like a candle. Kazu had a fair idea who had been the reason for that.

Footsteps approaching from behind caused him to whirl, fists raised, ready to apprehend his attacker. Some people didn't know when to give up.

"Whoa, easy man!" Kai exclaimed, raising his hands to show he came in peace, "I'm not here to fight."

"What do you want?" Kazu demanded roughly, his patience with this guy wearing thin.

"I just thought that a little forewarning for you would only be fair. You know, honour among thieves and all that," Kai's voice was friendly but a sly glint entered his eyes as he leaned towards Kazu so no one could here his next words, certainly not Emily.

"So…I just want you to know that…"his voice dropped to a menacing whisper, "I always get what I want."

Kazu looked at him in anger. What was he trying to pull now? Kai smirked and backed away, giving a jaunty wave to Emily as he left.

"Bye, Adachi-san!"

"What was that all about?" Emily asked worriedly when he eventually caught up to her.

"I've no idea," Kazu answered truthfully, still puzzling over Kai's words. Just what had be meant by that?

Darkness was beginning to fall as they neared Emily's house, shadows creeping their way across the ground. The return trip had been decidedly more subdued and quiet than their earlier race. Kazu's mind kept going over the events of the day, again and again. The more he thought about them, the greater his conviction that he could have changed the way things turned out had he but had the courage to act. Kazu cursed his own weakness. Always he hesitated and always he failed.

It really all came down to one particular moment he had decided-the time when he had almost kissed Adachi. That was the crux of the matter. If only he hadn't hesitated at that moment, hadn't been too afraid to act, then it would have been him not that scum who had her first kiss. He was too weak. What sort of man stood by and let another do that to the girl he liked?

Because he liked Adachi, he really liked her. What happened today had made him realise that .If only that bastard hadn't…

A dim pain in his hand recalled him to his surroundings. They had been passing through a park close to Emily's house and, sunk in self-loathing, he had unknowingly slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He stared at his fist in surprise. He was acting so strange lately. So wrapped up in his own thoughts of jealousy was he that he didn't even see what went on around him.

Emily was rushing back and the look of concern in her eyes only made him feel worse. She deserved better than him.

"Kazu-sama, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her lovely brown eyes regarding him gently. He noticed with shame that her shoulders were slumped with weariness and that she hugged her arms around herself to keep warm. The night was chill after all and she only had her string top. He really must have been self-absorbed not to notice that.

Shrugging off his team jacket, he approached her and gently placed it around her shoulders. Wordlessly she shoved her arms into the sleeves. It was much too big but at least she had stopped shivering. She stood quietly before him no doubt waiting for him to make a move yet, try as he might, all Kazu could see was the image of Kai kissing her and his own failure to do so. Just a few minutes in the difference, yet it could have been him, _should _have been him…

"Kazu-sama?!" Emily's voice was high with surprise as he pressed her lightly up against the tree. No one was around; the park was deserted at this hour. Kazu's mind replayed the scene again. Kai had just _pressed_ his lips to Emily's, it hadn't been a proper kiss, not really. Kazu clutched that thought to him like a talisman.

He looked down at Emily, into her slightly frightened eyes. Her cheeks blushed madly as he moved closer until there was only the smallest of margins separating them. One arm rested against the tree above Emily's head as his other rose to cup her face, tilting it so it faced his.

"Kazu-sama…"her voice was breathy as she gazed at him and Kazu felt his stomach flip. Regardless of his reasons for doing this, he still felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked down at her so close to him. Unwilling to do the deed just yet, he rested his forehead against hers. Her breath sighed softly across his face, as light as a caress. Tentatively, Emily's arms came up around him pulling him flush against her. It was all the encouragement he needed. Cupping her face once more, he slowly bent and pressed his lips to hers.

Fire shot through his veins at the feel of her against him. Just as he had imagined, her lips were soft and sweet as honey. He couldn't seem to get enough. She squeezed him tightly, pulling him even closer until not a hairsbreadth separated them.

_Not enough,_ some part of him thought distantly, _this hasn't surpassed him yet._

His body didn't need much prompting. Almost of its own accord his tongue traced her lips. She parted for him easily, breath coming in ragged gasps. The sound set his blood burning. God, she felt so good against him, all soft curves and warm skin. His hands traced their way down her back, kneading and stroking. She moaned against his mouth and Kazu almost froze in shock. Was she alright? Had he hurt her?

Emily took advantage of his temporary lapse in concentration to twine her arms around his neck. She ripped his hat from his head and entangled her hands in his hair, holding him even more tightly to her. Kazu felt heat scorch through him again as she nibbled gently at his lip and without conscious thought, his mouth opened for hers.

He was unable to stop his hands tracing over her body. It was like she was a magnet or something. Gently, one hand slid up her hip and over the edge of her stomach, pushing his jacket aside and making Emily gasp. He could see the advantage of such skimpy clothes now as both his hands encircled her back and easily slipped under to caress the skin beneath. She was so soft…His was breathing rapidly, heart thumping in his chest.

Kazu didn't let his hands wander any further than her lower back, he had at least that much sense but it sure wasn't easy. He traced the ridges of her spine lightly as he kissed her and she arched against him. And just like that, he couldn't take anymore. Any further and he'd lose the last shreds of self-control he had left and even he didn't know what he'd do then.

Gently, he disentangled himself from Emily. The eyes that stared up at him were hazy with desire. Her hair was tousled and Kazu had to wonder what he himself looked like after that. Emily leaned weakly against him, gripping his hoodie for support. Resting his chin on her hair, he brought his arms up to hold her softly. Gradually he felt his blood cool, the fire her touch had ignited fading, giving him back his power of speech.

"We should go," he said at last. For some reason he couldn't seem to summon a note of warmth to his voice, it was distant, impersonal. He felt as if nothing had happened and they were back to where they had started. Emily sensed it and looked up in surprise, hurt clear in her eyes. Kazu was aware of something gripping his heat making it difficult to breathe. He couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Yeah…ok," Emily said softly and turned to walk away, head bowed. He followed slowly, stooping to pick up his hat from where it had fallen. Dusting it off, he jammed it on his head savagely. Why was this guilt and shame rising up inside him? He had only given her a proper first kiss, that's all.

_More like taking than giving_, that voice whispered again.

Deliberately, Kazu picked up his pace until he was walking just a step behind Emily. She made no acknowledgement of his presence, continuing to stare intently at the ground as if to locate some secret hidden there. Kazu felt his guilt growing with every step. The silence stretched out painfully between them.

Not soon enough they reached Emily's house. A warm light glowed from the front window. A curtain there twitched almost imperceptibly. Looks like they were being watched.

Awkwardly, they stood facing each other. Emily kept her gaze fixed to one side, either refusing or unable to look at him. Her disregard hurt more than any punch Kai might have inflicted. His guilt was like a living thing, squirming inside him. Eventually he raised one hand lamely.

"See ya tomorrow."

Turning before he could see how she would react, he barely caught her faint "bye, Kazu-sama" in response. Too late he realised he had forgotten to take his jacket back. He'd just have to get it tomorrow. The thought filled him with a kind of dread. He didn't want to see her tomorrow not after what they…he had done.

Shame burned through him. It had been wrong, so wrong of him to do that to her. He had been consumed with jealousy that Kai had kissed her first and in some twisted game of revenge he had tried to get back at him by going one better at the expense of Emily's emotions.

Kazu clenched his teeth in frustration as he leaped onto a nearby roof and soared into the air. Always he was like this, trying to be better, faster, stronger than someone else and always it turned to ashes in his hands. First with Ikki and now with Kai. Was he destined to live his life constantly striving to beat other people? At least with Ikki he had managed to prove to himself that they could fight on level terms but with Kai…

Kazu raced down an empty street blindly, paying no attention to where he was going. With Kai he had taken it too far in order to prove himself just as good. He had only ended up hurting Emily. His reasons for kissing her had been wrong. He had used her to get back at Kai because he was angry and jealous and Kai made him feel worthless like no one else ever had. The worst part was Kai didn't even know! He had used her for no reason except to satisfy a point to himself. No wonder Emily had been hurt.

He recognised now what that expression on her face had been after Kai kissed her. It was disappointment, disappointment that it hadn't been him. He had already won in a way but he had been too blind to see it, too caught up in his own rage. And after, when he should have been comforting her, he had thought she was angry at him for beating up Kai. Really, she had just wanted to get _away_ from Kai. And then he…

Kazu felt tears threaten at the corner of his eyes and his throat felt as if someone had lodged a golf ball in it. Houses became a blur and he raised one arm to angrily scrub at his eyes. He was such a fool.

It was as his sight was blocked that he heard it, the screech of brakes harshly applied and the alarmed honking of a truck. Paralysed, Kazu lowered his arm and stared terrified into the blinding lights heading straight for him. His limbs felt frozen, his mind blank as he watched his death careen wildly towards him…

Then he was flying, flying through the air and an angry pair of eyes was glaring down at him. It took Kazu a moment to realise that it wasn't an impact with the truck that had made him airborne (unless it was a surprisingly painless one) and that the eyes staring at him belonged to Ikki. Just in the nick of time, Ikki had grabbed him and lifted him to safety. Tears still traced their way down Kazu's cheeks. They landed lightly on a nearby roof and Ikki rounded furiously on him.

"What the fuck were you doing moron?" he shouted, shaking Kazu by the shoulders. Kazu swung listlessly, offering no resistance and Ikki let him go in exasperation. Taking a claming breath, he folded his arms and regarded him carefully.

"You have one minute to explain _that_," and he jerked his head back the way they had come, "or I'll beat the crap out of ya and steal your AT's. You should have been able to get away from there easily," Ikki frowned impatiently, waiting for Kazu to answer.

Kazu sighed and flopped to sit on the roof, resting his hands limply across his knees. Now that the incident was over, the reality of what had nearly happened was beginning to kick in. Kazu clasped his hands tightly together to stop their trembling. His whole body felt cold.

"I have no idea what happened," he answered Ikki finally, "I wasn't looking and next thing I know that truck was heading for me."

He shuddered involuntarily, his mind inventing horrible scenarios where he was crushed to death. Ikki grimaced, still not satisfied.

"Yeah, but why were you even there?" he asked, rubbing a hand irritably through his hair, "It's nowhere near you're house."

"I don't even know where I am," Kazu admitted reluctantly, "I'm just…I'm just after coming from Emily's place."

"Is that why you were crying?" Ikki inquired, crouching down beside him. Kazu spluttered, about to deny it but what was the point? He looked to the stars as the guilt for what he had done assaulted him again.

"I…I kissed her," he said at last. Ikki whistled and thumped him on the back.

"About time, man! She's not my type but I can see why you like her with those-"

"It wasn't the way it was meant to be," Kazu interrupted him. Would Ikki even understand? "It was…wrong," he finished lamely.

For a wonder, Ikki turned serious.

"What happened?"

It was almost a relief to explain the whole story to Ikki, who, another surprise, listened without interrupting. When Kazu reached the end, the terrible way he had treated Emily was more apparent than ever. Ikki would be right to want to beat him after this. He should never have taken his hurt and jealousy out on her. From the moment he saw the disappointment in her eyes he should have realised.

"Just apologise, man," Ikki said blithely, interrupting Kazu's thoughts. Kazu stared at him incredulously. This wasn't what he had been expecting.

"What?" he spluttered, "That won't work!"

"Why not?" Ikki shrugged casually, "You were wrong, right? So say sorry. Everyone knows Adachi is crazy about you. She'll forgive you."

Ikki lay back on the roof and closed his eyes, clearly considering the problem to be solved. Kazu regarded him dubiously.

"Yeah, but what about me? I can't forgive myself so easily," he said gloomily, "I used her."

Ikki sighed and answered without opening his eyes.

"I seriously think you're making too big a deal out of this," he told him, "She was angry with that Kai guy all along, not you, right?" he didn't wait for Kazu's agreement, "and it sounded like she was enjoying herself when you got with her. If you ask me it was only when you were an asshole at the end that she actually got hurt."

Kazu tried to find some sort of counter to Ikki's words but none sprang to mind. The reason their trip home had been so quiet was due to his own self-absorption. Kazu regarded Ikki silently as he turned over what Ikki had said in his mind. It was strange but the more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. For the second time in the space of a day, Kazu felt the pressure on his heart ease. Another thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Why were _you _out here tonight?"

"I was looking for you,"Ikki replied, still not bothering to open his eyes. Kazu's look of surprise went completely unnoticed but Ikki seemed to sense it anyway.

"I had something to tell you and you weren't answering your phone. I went to your place but your sis said you were out. I had actually given up and was going back to my tent when I spotted you."

"I left my phone at home," Kazu said, after digesting this news, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Ikki cracked open one eye and grinned slyly.

"I'll tell you if you if you let me stay in your house tonight. Oh, and shark boy too I suppose," he added as an afterthought.

Images of Ikki's previous stays flashed through Kazu's mind-Ikki and a whole refrigerator emptied within minutes, Ikki sneaking into his sister's bedroom only to be caught red-handed with her underwear, an entire night spent sleeping with a pillow over his head thanks to Ikki's snoring…Yet Ikki had played his game well. He knew Kazu wouldn't be able to resist the lure of his news.

"All right," Kazu sighed, a long-suffering expression on his face, "But my sis isn't going to like it."

"Don't worry about it!" Ikki exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "I'll go tell shark boy we're not sleeping in the tent tonight and meet you back here in five."

Ikki raced off into the night leaving Kazu free with his thoughts once more. Staring up to the heavens, Kazu felt a measure of peace settle around him. Things weren't as bad as he had thought. His stomach was still churning but it was from nerves now rather than guilt. He had been so caught up in his shame before that he had nearly forgotten the most important thing.

He had kissed Adachi.

Kazu felt his stomach flip. Dear God, what was he going to say to her tomorrow? It wasn't like she was just any old girl; she was a girl he really liked. Who he had kissed. Kazu moaned and dropped his head into his hands. He had no idea how he would talk to her tomorrow after that. What if she hadn't liked it, regardless of what Ikki had said? Maybe she was freaked out, maybe she thought he was some sort of pervert, maybe…she wouldn't want him to do it again.

He felt once more the touch of her lips moving softly with his, the press of her body against him, the smoothness of her skin…desire burned like fire in his veins. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't want to kiss him again because he had never wanted anything so much in his life. He wanted it so badly it hurt.

_Shit, just how am I going to face her tomorrow?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Things are heating up between Kazu and Emily! Unfortunately, that will have to keep you happy for awhile with college taking up my time. I shall try my best though! So, back to the chapter. We had an angsty Kazu in this one. I tried to capture that part in the manga where he just kept beating himself up over losing to some low-class team. I hope that came across. I feel that Kazu's low self-esteem is an essential part of his character so I couldn't leave it out, although it's depressing! He needs to realise that he's just the coolest!! ::fangirl moment:: :D Anyway please review as always! Thanks!


End file.
